


Honey Darko

by Belladhonna



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Borderline Personality Disorder, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Hallucinations, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Schizophrenia, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Donnie Darko nunca fue un tipo simple. ¿Pero quién dijo que a lo complicado no se le podía amar? Peter Parker está listo para probar que la imperfección es la única belleza universal.
Relationships: Donnie Darko/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Honey Darko

* * *

— Y cuando golpeé mis manos, vas a despertar ¿Entendido?

— Si

En esa entrañable brisa umbrosa, Charles suspiró, golpeteando la madera del piso, con una cadencia de pisadas pacientes.

— Bien, háblame de tu día a día — comenzó, con breves intervalos de concentración en el semblante aturdido de ansioso letargo.

— Conocí a un chico — dijo, con voz somnolienta y pesada.

— ¿Como se llama?

— Peter

***

  
Solían ser Flash y su séquito los que eran demasiado descerebrados como para atreverse a molestar al hijo de Tony Stark. Donnie Darko, de tan poco favor a los ojos de Dios como para llamarse Donald, o quizá poco amor maternal para nombrarlo de modo que todos lo recordaran por su tosca y brusca fonología, los había escuchado evocando poesía que iba desde "Pito Parker" a "Perra". En ese momento Peter Stark, como habían llegado a acuerdo sus divorciados padres, era nuevo, ingenuo y tímido para defenderse.

Su primer acercamiento intervino una incomoda presentación a clase, en donde ni por norte ni por sur, entendieron porque el heredero de Industrias Stark pisaba los pasillos rancios de una escuela publica. Pero se veía expectante de lo que el deficiente intelectual de los alumnos y maestros podrían ofrecerle.

Convenientemente para la narrativa, terminaron uno al lado del otro, Donald Darko fue demasiado intimidado por su uniforme que aunque siguiera los reglamentos, parecía bordado a mano con seda importada, como para poder formar una sonrisa completa al chico sonrojado de su flanco izquierdo, al costado del brazo que indicaba infartos o altos grados de estrés, el brazo que frecuentemente se le entumecía al papá de Peter.

Donald, o mejor dicho Donnie, empleamos aquí la versión abreviada del nombre porque frente a nuestro vasto auditorio, así lo autoriza aquel que es su único señor y dueño, pero sobre todo porque las silabas Donald, estando tan próximas, apenas dos palmos atrás, acabaría damnificando con un peso exacto al de un fardo de rocas, la soltura de la narrativa, para el gusto del lector al que le recuerda esa insensatez de nombre a la cara de cierto pato, Donnie, decíamos, era una de esas joyitas perdidas entre los estudiantes, que no tenia nada de perdido mas allá de intrínseco y secreto. Era conocido por su atención impune a las compañeras y los caballeros que lo requirieran, pero bloqueado por su propia timidez derivadas de consultas y medicinas.

Su madre siempre le dijo que así era el cableado de su cerebro y debía afrontarlo, y que muchas personas hermosas, inteligentes y creativas habían pasado por su misma condición. Donald, digo Donnie preguntó quienes, y su madre recitó algunos nombres de los apabullantes retratos históricos, todos hombres para demostrar su punto, sin tener en cuenta que nadie de ellos tenía la mala suerte de llamarse Donald, lo que naturalmente suponía una exuberante ventaja en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales se refiere.

La doctora había dicho; Trastorno Obsesivo-compulsivo, trastorno de atención, trastorno de ansiedad, quizá trastorno bipolar, y la desgracia de llamarse Donald. Después descubrirían que sus conjeturas eran no solo equivocadas sino exageraras, y que ella era una inepta principiante aspirando a entender la mente humana, pero bueno, de eso no va la historia.

Entonces, Donnie encontró a las cucarachas que formaban Flash y sus amigos, tanteando a la muerte de nuevo cuando empezaron a hacer su numerito de animales de circo para atosigar a Peter.

— Oigan — dijo con voz grave, como si de verdad su cuerpecillo enjuto, provocara temor. Pero entonces Peter sonrió.

Sabía que debería de esperar los puños sobre su rostro, no obstante, uno de esos señores, respetable por sus pantalones color caqui y barba espesa, de los que recordaban a lo clásico y vetusto, pasó caminando cerca de la acera, y Peter dijo demasiado entusiasmado para acabarlo de conocer;

— ¿Me llevas a casa Donnie?

Porque... ¿Arriba caminar con extraños? En su defensa, Donnie parecía un buen tipo, de los que quieres abrazar cuando salen en televisión, pero huir por sus rarezas en la vida real, aún sabiendo que no te haría nada.

Donnie se encontró preguntándose, con repentino suspenso, de imprevisto súpito, qué singulares razones, qué particulares justificaciones habrían sido las que indujeron al chico, de linaje opulento, refinado y volátil, si, porque olvidamos decir de herencia flamable, a solicitar con tanto entusiasmo, con tanto frenesí impulsivo que le acompañara a casa, cuando la realidad era que, hasta este momento, la seguridad nunca había sido tema de conversación, siendo que apenas y cruzaron un par de miradas.

Si fuera solo por Flash, estaría caminando en reversa a la escuela para interceptar a un profesor, y dejarse libre de aquellos gorilas sin cerebro, o llamar a su papi consentidor y adinerado para que les disparara con pistolas de oro, pero no, estaban caminando, Donnie con una postura tensa en donde los omoplatos forjaban el movimiento y ligeramente jorobada, de los hombros al inicio del cuello.

— Te ves asustado

— No lo estoy — respondió a la defensiva — pero, debes cuidar tu mochila, a esos les gusta robar.

— Lo se

— ¿Y... porque te mudaste aquí?

Para ese momento, Peter lo miraría a los ojos y precedería a decir con calma, por trabajo, monotonía, rutina, una sosa intriga por lo desconocido, el tipo de cosas que meneaban la estabilidad de una persona, para suplir lo certero por lo precario, sin embargo, en cambio mencionó:

— Mis padres se divorciaron, ahora papá tiene problemas emocionales.

— ¿Oh enserio? igual yo, ¿que clase de problemas emocionales tiene?

Para nosotros que tuviéramos la desgracia de escuchar las palabras anteriormente citadas, miraríamos con desdeño en su dirección, recto y firme a sus ojos para reprobarlo por tan atolondrado comportamiento que no seguía los convencionalismo sociales para la sustentación del orden y tranquilidad, Donnie recibiría gruñidos por sus palabras y el tono casi entusiasta, que para colmo hasta una inocente criatura reconocería como intencionado. No obstante, el chico que en la cartera lleva una credencial con los nombres Donald Darko, fue optimista por todo menos por sadismo, en su lugar, era la naturaleza solitaria y reprimida, la intriga por quien compartía con él un aspecto, si, nuestro precoz adolescente no fue concluyente respecto a las consecuencia de sus vocales, pero era un vejamen hecho para hacer tropezar las lenguas de hasta los más sabios, para aparecer antes o después, pero para aparecer siempre, una de esas almas indómitas, para quienes las debilidades humanas, sobre todo las más oprimidamente delicadas, provocan carcajadas de burla.

— Infidelidad — respondió Peter a toda costa, discursando un Misisipi, dos Misisipi, tres Misisipi, y las fracciones de estado que fueran necesarios para no hacer un mohín.

— Vaya, debe ser horrible

— Si, pero al menos no me he hecho de eso rebeldes que van a la cárcel

— Yo he estado en la cárcel — cualquier declaración como esa, causaría controversias en la confianza del oído receptor, pero Peter, viniendo de un padre al que por los siglos de los siglos lo apodaron "El mercader de la muerte", entendía que no todos eran almas puras, no obstante, nuestro personaje, Donnie, no contempló su dudoso comentario desde la perspectiva cómica o la ligereza de quien habla del clima, es decir, lo admitió como una anécdota de caídas garrafales o errores que cualquiera comete, no obstante, luego de ver el ceño fruncido de Peter, se apresuró a corregirse — bueno, u-uhm, solo quemé una casa, estaba abotonada pero...me retrasé en la escuela y no podré conducir hasta cumplir los 21 años, pero ya lo superé, digo, estoy pintando, escribiendo, quiero ser escritor o tal vez pintor, quizá las dos cosas, si escribiré un libro y también lo ilustrare, así podrán entenderme

Peter, acordonándose de lo que decía Donnie verdaderamente con entusiasmo, como si ahí, en un dos por tres de tres pasos cada dos segundos, hubiese resuelto su futuro próximo, lo que continuaba y lo que seguía después de ello, con el mismo brillo que el de un niño, no menos a 5 años, ni mayor a 12, no manchado de las realidades fatídicas de la economía déspota, empleaba para ir corriendo tras quimeras y decir que será doctor o ingeniero o un astronauta que viaja a la luna. A Peter le pareció tierno.

— Donnie Darko eh, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Donnie? suena como Honey, podría confundirme — con palabras melosas, hasta Dios captó la cereza del pastel que pretendía ser sugestiva, nos daríamos cuenta en seguida, como cualquier ser humano promedio, pero Donnie no, que solo arrugó el entrecejo como una pasa vieja.

— No... — rio como si el ingenuo fuera Peter y no él — no creo que puedas confundirlos, Honey es miel, y no creo diciendo Honey pienses en mi en lugar de ese fluido viscoso y dulzón, es decir, seria ridículo considerando desde el aspecto hasta la composición química

— Eres raro — vociferó Peter, con un tono que usted y yo podríamos definir de intenso y grosero, aderezado con ojos velados por el escrutinio.

— Lo siento

— No, eso fue un cumplido

Por algún motivo no correspondiente a la redacción de los hechos, a Peter y Donnie les pareció buena idea detenerse en algún punto de la acera para ser bateados por el predecible silencio que segundos después se generó estando uno frente al otro. Donnie vacilaba con manos inquietas sobre la textura de la tela en su mochila colgada al hombro, dubitativo a sus siguientes palabras que ya acariciaban la luz fuera de su boca en forma de balbuceos, y en ademanes hechos y destruidos cuando la inseguridad lo cabreaba de nuevo, hasta que halló un buen método, unos simple y directo, como quien no quiere la cosa, así lo dijo.

— ¿Vas conmigo? — transpirando una risa nerviosa, por la presencia del mismo Peter, la posibilidad de rechazo, y su petición estrangulada tras la duda.

— ¿A donde quieres ir?

— No, quiero decir... vas conmigo, como, así decimos aquí, es igual a salir juntos

— Claro

***

  
— ¿Aun sigues pensando mucho en sexo?

— Si

— ¿Y como van las cosas en la escuela?

— Aún sigo pensando mucho en sexo

— Te pregunte de la escuela Donnie

— Aun pienso demasiado en Peter estando en la escuela

— ¿En que mas piensas estando en la escuela?

— Una linda casa, matrimonio, Peter, niños

— ¿No piensas en tu familia?

— Solo subo el volumen y pienso en tener sexo con mi novio Peter, nos gusta mucho follar, nos sincronizamos muy bien en la cama

***

  
Peter apareció con una bata, de ese tipo de telar trasparente que nos causaría una renovación de energía por los resquicios de piel expuesta y las mismas figuras que serpenteaban debajo de la tela completamente visible para el ojo espectador, no había mesura en una prenda de esas, confeccionada para ser característica por ello y darle el mundo a quien la usara por la belleza de aspecto sensual que quedaba atrapada en los diminutos agujeritos que adornaban toda la superficie, porque el erotismo tan frágil como era, se compartía bajo el organismo de todos nosotros, encendido para el disfrute propio de una caricia rozada por nuestros o vuestros dedos en piel de la que podemos sentir, de la que se adhiere a uno mismo, o en su caso, refinado para el ente ajeno y el placer llevado por cuatro manos a la vez, por eso Peter estaba así, presentado en el umbral de la puerta, hay que tener en consideración que ésta sólo se trataba de la segunda indecencia cometida que dejaba correr en los últimos dos meses, y la primera, para colmo, fue amasada por proposiciones, nada de actos, solo sugerencias rechazas, por lo tanto no cuenta.

En voz alta, para que se entendiera que no solo estaba, desnudo, listo y estimulado para él, sino molesto de su indiferencia, Peter dijo:

— Donnie ¿Puedes mirarme?

— Estoy leyendo, déjame solo

No se tomó siquiera la educación de levantar la vista de ese libro que Peter comenzaba a odiar, ¿Se podía estar tan celoso de un retazo de árbol hecho hojas y pasta dura?. El libro no era ninguna obra maestra, no era merecedora de premios o de una profunda introspección luego de ser concluido, pero te entretendría por un rato, tal vez dos o tres carcajadas para aligerarte la tensión en la mandíbula luego de un largo, largo día.

Leer unas diez paginas, se había convertido en una labor inviolable para Donnie antes de dormir y luego de despertar, el libro "Rojo, Blanco y Sangre azul" no era uno que fácilmente podrías encontrar en su estantería, puesto que había sido recomendado por su hermana, el titulo por si solo parecía no tener sentido ni razón de ser, pero era atractivo por su poético sonido, tal vez si, interesante por todo el asunto político, pero no para quien prefería las historias de Stephen King. A "Rojo, Blanco y Sangre Azul" no le había hallado la gracia ni en dos o 20 paginas, el día dos de su lectura dijo en voz alta "Mañana le voy a devolver esta mierda" más irritado consigo mismo que con su hermana. A ella le disculpaba la buena intención, pero a él, que ya tenía experiencia en eso de los libros color pastel, le dolía, pero era de los perfeccionistas que no abandonaban los libros sin haberse comido las paginas enteras.

— No lo hemos hecho en mas de tres meses — dijo Peter de brazos cruzados por la falta de colaboración a esa parte de su vida en pareja que se estaba desmoronando. Si claro, tuvieron rachas buenas y malas, no es que esperara estar follando como conejos todo el día, pero desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, y unos meses mas para allá, Peter sintió que Donnie se asexuo.

— ¿Así que solo vienes a reclamar?

— No, quiero saber que le sucedió a mi novio, no es la persona que conocí

— ¡¿Entonces porque no te tomas tu las malditas pastillas?!

***

  
— ¿Por que necesitaba verme doctor?

— Son... varias cosas que quería discutir, mas sobre su... desapego con la realidad

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Te ha hablado sobre su amigo Frank

— Uhn no, ¿Frank?

— Si, un conejo gigante

— ¿Disculpe?

— O quizá... ¿de Quentin?

— No, ¿quien es?

— Es un viajero interdimencional que supuestamente es idéntico a él, como una versión adulta, tiene la misma voz... las mismas cicatrices, él esta convencido de que existe y esta asustado por lo que llama los... elementales

— Yo no recuerdo que alguna vez me haya hablado de eso

— Donnie está experimentando lo que vulgarmente se conoce como alucinación durante el día, esto ocurre en su mayoría a los...esquizofrénicos, le pedí que viniera a usted señor Parker porque es el más cercano a Donnie

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

— Yo propongo un poco mas de hipnoterapia y quiero aumentar su medicación

— Si cree que es lo que necesita para... hacerlo sentir mejor, creo que eso esta bien

***

  
Reposaron las piernas a la orilla de la cama, como un breve descanso después de la carrera, no llegó, claro, a ser uno que mereciera y tuviera justificación de su nombre, efecto comprensible cuando el cansancio emocional es llevado al extremo, la pesadumbre que tiene efectos parecidos a una desvelada de días.

Había tres migajas y una cogitación alterada consecuente a la elección que debían tomar, en esa dolorosa fórmula, no expresada para aminorar la herida, Peter evaluaba sus posibilidades como una ecuación de tercer grado, puesto que ellas fueron las que más le deshilachaban el buen humor durante su etapa pubescente, las matemáticas, pensó, eran universales y simples según sus características inalterables, pero ello a su vez tachaba el beneficio de la duda que ahora con arrojo era lo que más necesitaba.

Al final, Peter decidió la segunda de sus opciones, ir a L.A con las medidas de prevención necesarias ya anticipadas y planeadas para su novio, o bueno, esa sería la explicación sencilla, la que no tendría un pastoso argumento para incentivar los bostezos, así hubiese sido si Peter, se hubiese dirigido en línea recta, es decir sin rodeos, caminara firme y se decidiera, pero en ese caso ¿Cual es el punto de pensar antes de actuar? Por lo que estudió los posibles escenarios para la hecatombe y las nulas ventajas de cada alternativa, considerando los hechos irrefutables de un desequilibrio mental y los mismos riesgos que esto implicaría para alguien de su condición.

— Tengo que ir a L.A a la Stark Expo con mi padre, pero Charles dijo que podías quedarte en el hospital

Perdido, como desde el momento que inició el medicamento, Donnie no se pasó por el contacto visual ni por accidente, su comportamiento agresivo, en contra de todo sistema que las relaciones románticas proponen para su funcionalidad era más evidente de lo común, sin embargo, Peter hacía el esfuerzo por recordar que ello era una de las cosas por las cuales, en primera instancia, se había enamorado.

Su personalidad insurgente e indisciplinada, no a favor de todo lo completamente impuesto, y listo para debatir y cuestionarse lo que por conveniencia a la flojera e ignorancia debía aceptar. Eso, su actitud sangría e insubordinada, que no tenía reparos en alzar la voz ni el dedo medio.

— No me quiero quedar con Xavier

Nadie que escuche la palabra esquizofrenia lo asocia, con algo tan vago como una gripe o una infección estomacal, era algo con lo que podrían vivir una o varias personas, y aquellas afectadas tenían trabajos y hasta familias enteras, a Peter no le desconcertaba el hecho de que Donnie alucinara, lo que verdaderamente lo mantenía viviendo con minuciosidad las olas de la tristeza eran los desesperanzadores resultados que traía consigo las pastillas rojas y las verdes.

Se presumía coloquialmente que habían sido una pareja de enamorados, de las que los padres eras estrictos y el muchacho un rebelde que le gritaba a sus maestros que se metieran la materia por el ano, la palabra "ano" tenía cierta sapidez de ser mala palabra para Peter, pese a que cirujanos y biólogos y cualquiera con un vocabulario rico en medicina se atrevería a decir sin mayor problema dentro de un contexto no grosero, pero para el muchacho, que rara vez empleaba vocabulario altisonante, hasta él se sorprendió de haberlo pensado con todo y letras. En fin, decíamos, se contaba de boca en boca, que habían sido buena pareja, pero que en dado momento olvidaron los motivos que los condujeron a la unión y que ahora, se mantenían viviendo juntos para no ser fundadores de más polémica.

No obstante, cuando Peter leía o escuchaba algo así, si que le daban ganas de gritarles que se metieran sus chismes por el ano. Oh, sucedió de nuevo, esta vez no se sorprendió porque ante la rabia, y siendo que hace mucho no decía una barbaridad, creía él, tenía derecho.

— ¿Y qué hacemos?

Tenían pocas horas y una opción infalible, o bueno, a eso llegó Pete luego de analizarlo un par de minutos, Donnie podría llamarlo si algo sucedía y solo serían dos días,

— ¿Qué se siente tener un novio loco?

— Se siente asombroso.

***

  
— ¿Estas bien?

Donnie permaneció en el marco de la puerta, se aferró con pies indispuestos a la alfombra, Peter lo miró con una sonrisa que tanteaba el terreno.

— Uhm... si, solo... vienes de un largo viaje, y pensé que tal vez pasaste demasiado tiempo sentado, no se, quería... saber si necesitabas algo o...

— ¿Que te sucede?

Donnie suspiró, similar a aquellos ejercicios pacientes y coordinados que su padre practicaba ante los ataques de pánico.

— Es que hace unos días acaba de morderte una araña y ahora... tienes la piel sensible y... no se, estoy preocupado Peter pie

Peter río de la comprensible ternura que iba cargada en la inquietud direccionada a él, Donnie podía ser un agresivo armazón amargado o un corazón de pollo cuando se lo proponía. De una personalidad como se viene pronosticando de este Donald Darko, que ya ha dado algunas probadas de ser alma errabunda y hasta algo evasiva, en el poco tiempo que le conocemos, si causaría sorpresa y despiste tal giro de 180.

Peter pie, había sido el primer apodo que Donnie pudo engendrar en el paladar arisco de su lengua para Peter, después de unos calientes siete meses de relación. Era bueno volver a escucharlo tras casi un año.

— Estoy bien ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama?

Darko titubeó un instante antes de animarse a coger la mano que Peter le ofrecía, el ruido de su saliva pasar pudo escucharse a kilómetros, pero el chico lo dejó oscilar como si no existiera en esa pequeñísima acción un dejo de nerviosismo, lo contempló retirándose los pantalones y luego la camisa, metiéndose bajo las cobijas con una dificultad sentimental que a Peter lo desanimó, pero respiró después de tenerlo ahí renuente a acercarse un poco más, como si la piel del niño quemara, hasta que, obligado por los beneficios efímeros del aquí y ahora, lo que acaecía por hoy y hasta no saber cuando, Peter lo obligó a estirar el brazo y hacerle espacio para acomodarse sobre su pecho.

Sintió su propio peso como algo extraño sobre el hombro de su novio, pero las apariencias, no siempre tan engañosas como se dice, en ocasiones se niegan a sí solas y dejan brotes de manifestaciones que abren carretera a probabilidades de diferencias futuras en un estatus de comportamiento que, subconscientemente, en líneas generales, parecía presentarse como ya definido o predestinado, por lo que siguiendo esa información almacenada en la parte posterior de su cerebro, el instinto de Donnie lo llevó a rodear la menuda figura de Peter con un brazo.

El muchacho sintió el resquemor en el tacto de Donnie, por la forma en la que manaba de todo menos comodidad y como sus dedos trémulos se esforzaban demasiado.

— ¿Cómo está Frank?

— ¿Disculpa? — cuestionó Donnie, entre un suspiro tremolante, que luego paso a ser un chirriar de dientes que magullaban la carne en el vestíbulo, incapaz de resistirse al apetito de miedo y pánico.

— No importa

Peter quiso grabar la sensación de su piel, como un ciego se aprende los puntos y las curvas que hace el lenguaje de braille, para tenerlo presente y reaccionar cuando el estimulo vuelva y llegue y aunque desaparezca se acuerde, que palpite por debajo de las uñas si es que un día no se puede hundir en esa piel asperjada de recuerdos afiebrados.

— Donnie

— ¿Si?

— Quédate

***

  
— ¿Entonces... Donnie te recordó?

— Solo en la hipnoterapia

Sabía que no debía cantar victorias, Donnie era impredecible como siempre fue, un mal nacido que abusaba de la estabilidad para hacerla su perra, pero después de un año, de suplicas y suplicas, el que al fin diera aunque sea un pequeño atisbo de esperanza, ya sea inconsciente como toda ley abstracta, era algo en lo cual podía aferrarse.

Iniciaron como alucinaciones, cuando lo conoció, su novio ya estaba en medicación debido a ciertas anomalías en la corteza cerebral, pero nada que los medicamentos no pudieran mantener al nivel del mar adecuado y correcto, hicieron de su vida y extrañezas algo para rememorar en esas noches frías cuando del otro lado de la cama, Peter ya no lo encontraba.

Durante su relación, una presumiblemente tórrida y consolidada pese a las riñas que surgieron, Darko siguió tomando terapia, Peter le recordaba escrupulosamente a que hora y día debía tomar las dichosas tabletas, lo que funcionó en buena parte de su vida en pareja.

Pero los meses volaron y los efectos comenzaron a ponderar más el carácter de Donnie, era natural, prevenían también el trastorno bipolar que los médicos sospechaban tenía, así que al deshacerse la pastilla en su estomago, Donnie era menos Donnie, y más brío al hacer o decir las cosas, apático hasta el tuétano, como alguna vez fue MJ, estaba decaído, poco comía y varias noches despertó ante las pesadillas o el sonambulismo.

A veces, en secreto, por ser algo de lo cual debería arrepentirse, Peter deseaba que Donnie suspendiera el tratamiento con tal de recuperar al chico del que una vez estuvo enamorado, y Darko varias veces lo hizo por voluntad propia, para sentir esa revitalización de energía y fuerza, dándole así a Peter, días del mejor sexo de sus vidas.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el médico personal de Donnie, Charles, mencionó la palabra "esquizofrenia" y "trastorno de personalidad múltiple".

Ni el propio Peter Benjamín Stark sabría decir si tras oír eso, Morfeo volvió a estirarle los conmiserados brazos después de la revelación tremebunda que fue para él la existencia y las consecuencias que conlleva, si las puertas de la paz alguna vez regresaron a abrirse. Se desplomó como un costal de papas echadas a perder sobre el sillón, no en donde no habría superficie suficiente para salvaguardar el desmoronamiento físico y moral de su cuerpo, y ahí, con la cabeza escondida detrás de las cortinas que eran sus manos, los nervios exhaustos, el estómago en arranque de desesperación y ansias, se esforzó por organizar los pensamientos, desembrollándolos del caos de emociones que permeaban su piel y el revestimiento del corazón y cerebro.

Podía con la esquizofrenia, los medicamentos no hacía milagros pero algo se les ocurriría a él y su padre, no obstante, el trastorno de personalidad múltiple, Dios...cuando Donnie comenzó a olvidar que le gustaban los arándanos como a su vida, cuando dejó de leer Stephen King y cuando los besos debían ser con cautela por si no era Donnie sino Quentin quien poseía su cuerpo, fue una experiencia traumática y dolorosa, que debía ser gritada en silencio por el bien de todos, aunque le desgarrara la garganta.

Quentin no era un tipo realmente malo, pero era impulsivo y fiero, salvaje y bueno para simular la actitud de un buen ciudadano.

El sexo con Donnie siempre fue lento, disfrutable, precioso, no obstante, cuando Quentin husmeaba en esa casa, cuando tomaba control y lo usaba, todo era más brutal, más crudo y más perverso. Lo insultaba y era fanático de hacerle llorar.

Se había hecho a la idea de que su novio, Donnie, subsistía unos pocos meses a su lado antes de que Quentin apareciera, y cada que Darko venía, él le rogaba que se quedara, solo un minuto más, solo una hora más, solo un día más, solo una vida más.

No eran las mejores condiciones para una relación, ni eran llevaderas por toda la angustia e incertidumbre que vibraban de arriba a abajo, era una situación exhaustiva y lacerante para cualquiera, pero vivía con la fe y fortaleza de que Donnie, ya sea con más sesiones de terapia o más medicamentos, volvería para quedarse.

Hasta que un día, Donnie dejó de visitarlo o, si lo hizo, ya no lo recordaba.

Fue cuando su novio se mudó a la clínica de rehabilitación mental, y cuando él vivió solo con las migajas del pasado.

Solo Dios llevó la cuenta de cuanto lloró en su nombre, cuantos gritos de aflicción derramó por no encontrarlo al llegar a casa.

Frecuentemente lo visitaba a ese prolijo hospital mental, le tocaba verlo de lejos, resistir el impulso de ir y abrazarlo decirle que aún lo amaba que por favor, lo mirara a los ojos, le dijera que podía reconocerlo y que podían volver a casa para tener la vida que se prometieron, pero todo eso, ese escenario lleno de luz y vitalidad se quedaba atrapado entre los atrofiados engranajes de un desolado Peter.

— Bueno, algo es algo, creo...podría estar mejorando

— Charles me dijo que le contó acerca de mi, ya sabes, que me había conocido, que pensaba en mi estando en la escuela... yo... no se, quiero creer que alguna parte de él todavía puede recordarme

Por eso él y Tony salieron rumbo al hospital, más rápido que inmediato luego de escuchar los avances de Charles, porque si era cierto, tal vez podría al menos volver a verlo, aunque sea un minuto, tal vez... tal vez...

Varias ocasiones, se encontró a si mismo deseando la suerte de Donnie, la amnesia, el alzhéimer, lo que fuera que tuviera y así olvidar los días de gloria que ahora, eran un humo denso en su cabeza que no lo dejaba respirar.

Pero era un hombre crédulo e ingenuo, excesivamente positivo para el gusto de muchos, se avergonzaría de ello, de no ser realista y aceptar que Donnie ya no podía ser más o menos que alguien ajeno, distinto y lejano, sin embargo, ello era lo que llevó hacía sobrevivir.

Por eso estaba sentado en la misma mesa del comedor del hospital que él, con una distancia considerable, como la de los extraños que Donnie creía que eran.

— Hola

Peter volteó, pálido, como quien acaba de ver lo que no existe ni debe existir, como un tren a toda velocidad que con furia se estrella.

Pero era real, Donnie lo volvía a mirar, con la misma fachada de rarezas incomprendidas y que alguna vez solo él podía acariciar.

— Hola... — jadeó, no encontrando palabras para decir, para maldecir ni bendecir su piel, se atoraba y todo lo que pudiera expresar se colaba en forma de balbuceo

— ¿Estas bien?

No, no, no. No cuando lo tenía tan cerca, no cuando podía oír su voz después de un año, era igual, exacta, como la recordaba.

— S-si

— Te ves pálido

— Estoy bien

Quería rendirse al alivio momentáneo del llanto, quería ponerse sobre sus rodillas, rezar, pedir y rogar que lo viera no como los extraños que debían ser, sino como la pareja que una vez fueron, cuando Donnie aún recordaba su nombre.

Si Dios existió, ser divino de misericordia ¿Por qué no podía hacer un solo milagro?

Darko río desde su sitio, frotándose un ojo y luego otro, mirándolo de nuevo, sonriendo como el día que por primera vez en clase, ya hacía años viejos y empolvados, se había sentado a su lado.

— Debería irme, tengo algunos pendientes, pero tal vez podamos hablar después, quizá conocernos ¿Cuantos años tienes?

— Veintitrés

Entonces Peter se preguntó ¿Todos esos meses de incansable dolor se reducirían a cenizas inmortales? ¿Así iba a ser el fin de su historia, lenta y desgarradora? Inconmensurable, necesitada y cruel.

— Nunca sabes lo que te da para el día, que tengas un buen día Peter pie

**Author's Note:**

> OS inspirado en la película de "Donnie Darko", la película de "Enemy" y el libro de "El hombre duplicado", que lo estoy leyendo y es tan ¡Hermoso!, me enamoré de su redacción y quise hacer algo similar en lo que mis posibilidades me permitían TuT 
> 
> No sé cómo se llamaría este shipp ¿"Darker"? No se, es lo que me suena más estético xD


End file.
